


Under the Cowl

by ami_ven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara contemplates her bat-costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cowl

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ginger"

Barbara peeled carefully out of her makeshift costume, pulling on her pajamas before sitting at her desk to examine the fabric. When she’d made this costume, she’d thought it would be a one-time thing, pretending to be Batman. But now…

She would need to fix it, reinforce the elbows, find boots with better traction, sew up the rips— except for the cowl. This one had torn, spilling out her long hair. It was a distinctive color, she knew that, and she should probably design a way to keep it hidden.

But she wouldn’t.

She wouldn’t be Batman. She’d be Bat _girl_.

THE END


End file.
